


Tus caricias

by duraznero



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duraznero/pseuds/duraznero
Summary: Gustavo would never be so rude to fall asleep without Max.





	Tus caricias

_1979_

 

It must’ve been at least past eleven when Gustavo heard a key turning in the lock and someone entering the flat. He put aside his book and leaned out of his bed to get a look into the hallway, even though he knew exactly who had just walked into their shared apartment.

„I’m back, sorry for being late!“

Maximino’s voice came from the hallway.

„No big deal. What happened?“

„The damn bus broke down again, just like on Tuesday but this time it was 6 stops too early. And since the taxis don’t drive in the snow either, I had to take a walk.”

Max sighed loudly, loud enough for Gustavo being able to hear it in another room.

„Are you already in bed?“

„Yep.“

„Oh, don’t bother getting up.“

Max said quickly and walked down the hallway, stood on the threshold and took off his soaked boots to not soil the floor.

„If it keeps snowing like that, soon the whole city will be buried alive underneath it.“ he joked and came in. „Did I wake you up?“

Gustavo gave him a look - as if he would ever be that rude and not wait for him - then took his book and held it up.

„Well, I’m glad you had a nice evening, all wrapped up in a bunch of blankets and drinking some tea while I had to walk through the worst snowstorm in the history of Santiago. You are really living the life, Gustavo.“, Max scoffed.

Gustavo rolled his eyes.

„Jealousy doesn't suit you. You’re just in a bad mood because you're cold.“

„I know.“ Max’s lips curved upwards. „But I won’t be for long.“

He proceeded to get rid of his clothing until he was only wearing his underwear. Throwing aside the blankets, he laid into the bed next to Gustavo and covered himself again.  
„Hey you.“ He put on one of his most charming smiles and caressed Gustavo’s cheek.

„Hey yourself.“ Gustavo replied and smirked right back.

Max leaned forward, gently kissing his lips. His hands made his way down from his neck over his chest, and Gustavo flinched when he snuck them underneath his shirt.

„ _Santísima vírgen_ , your hands are like ice.“

„And you’re warm.“ Max whispered and deepened the kiss, holding him tightly as if he never wanted to let this moment escape from them, and Gustavo knew that he didn’t mind those cold hands stroking this torso, he never could. When their lips parted and Max laid his head on the pillow, he reached out and pushed one of his locks behind his ear.

„ I know.“ he said and gave him a smile which hopefully conveyed all the adoration and love he held for him.

Max returned the smile, took his hand and kissed the knuckle of his index finger. Then he unwrapped himself out of the blankets, said „I’ll just brush my teeth, be back in a minute.“ and left the room, leaving Gustavo alone again to daydream. 

 

About the way Max's dark brown hair shone auburn when the sun was hitting it in the right angle, his loud laugh when someone told a particularly funny joke, the way he furrowed his brows when he was questioning something, how soft his lips were, his toned arms, his hairy chest, how his eyelashes fluttered when Gustavo touched him in places only he knew were sensitive on his body.  
He grinned, suddenly very self-confident.

„Did you count the seconds? I was pretty quick.“

Max walked in again and chuckled when he noticed Gustavo’s absent-minded gaze.

„No,“ Gustavo said with amusement, „I haven’t. But I do know you’re supposed to brush your teeth for three minutes.“

His lover laughed. 

„Okay, now you’re just acting like my mother.“ He came into bed and snuggled up to him.

„What were you thinking about then?“

He pressed a small kiss to his jaw and gave him a curious look.

„Oh, I was just,“ Gustavo raised an eyebrow, „thinking of this guy.“

Max leaned back and furrowed his brow.

„Which guy?“

„Hm, just this guy I know. I don’t think you ever met him.“

He didn’t have to look at him to know that Max’s grin was wide and cheeky.

„Tell me about him then. I deserve to know which men you think of when you’re alone in bed.“

A hand snaked across his stomach, slipped around his waist and held him tightly while a kiss was planted on his cheek.

„Well, he’s this guy who wants to be a chemist. He doesn’t like the cold and will probably get cavities because of his lacking dental hygiene.“

Max laughed. He always liked Gustavo’s dry sense of humor, when he was obviously joking but said it with such utter sincerity.

„He sounds like an immature idiot. But you seem to like him.“

„I do.“ 

Gustavo turned around to face him and ran his fingers down Max’s chest, enjoying how he shuddered at his touch.

„He’s also funny, kind, really smart and very handsome. He has his redeeming qualities.“

Max merely hummed as Gustavo’s hand wandered over his stomach - and frowned when his boyfriend stopped just shortly above the waistband of his underwear and instead of continuing his journey, moved his hand away to feel around behind himself to find the light switch on his nightstand lamp.

Max shifted and got even closer. Still holding one arm wrapped around him, he moved so that his head would lie under Gustavo’s chin and on his shoulder, leaving small kisses on his neck and collarbone.

 

The light went off and they were clad in comfortable darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the middle of the night while being really emotional about these two, I hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
